Rowan Ahexil
by kurounue13
Summary: Rowan Ahexil is a rare woman indeed, for she holds a power like no other. She holds the power to revive souls from the underworld, without the requirement of a body. That plus she IS Darken Rahl’s oldest and most trusted companion. DROC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Darken Rahl though I wish I did. I love Craig Parker, that man is too sexy for his own good. I only own Rowen Ahexil who is my OC. Enjoy the story! :)

Introduction:

The main door's to the People's Palace burst open, and a black leather clad figure ran inside, soaking wet from the pouring rain outside. She ran down the main hall, determined.

"Darken Rahl" she shouted, her heels echoing like her call for him. The loud clicking soon merged with a loud clash of thunder over head, "Rahl!" once again there was no answer, this frightened her, and he always answered when she called him. She slowly came to a stop, her breathing at a fast pace almost matching the quickened beating of her heart "Rowen?"

She turned sharply and saw him standing there, dressed in his usual attire yet held puzzled look upon his face. "Rowen what is it?" She ran to him and planted a kiss upon his lips; tears ran down her face. Darken Rahl kissed her back just as fierce as he held her close to him. Still very confused by her shouting for him, he pulled away and looked upon her tear stained face. "Rowen, you must tell me what troubles you?" he demanded, "They said that you were dead."

"Who?"

"These Balings, they said that they saw you in the Underworld! I…I had to come back."

Gently Rahl wiped away her tears, he knew of her feelings for him as well as her loyalty. "Rowen, look at me," She did as she was told, as she always did. He looked into her steely gray eyes, only now they resembled pure silver. "Did you kill the Balings?" Slowly she nodded her head.

"Yes, I did."

"Then do not waste another moment thinking of what they said to you."

"But,"

She was cut off by Rahl's lips once again capturing hers once again in a gentle kiss, "Hush now." He whispered upon her lips, his voice soft and gentle. "You are weary from worry and the stress of the fight. And you are soaked through and through. You shall sleep in my chambers tonight and I will not take no for an answer." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and escorted her inside.

-

Rahl was busy building a fire as Rowen changed behind the changing screen. He could see her silhouette as she removed leather fighting outfit; which reminded him of something that a Mord'Sith would wear. Yet instead of crimson/blood red leather, Rowen Ahexil chose to wear nothing but black. He found himself staring at her naked form, and yet again, found himself wanting her. He kept watching as she dressed, he could not pull his eyes away from her even though he tried.

She came out from behind the screen in a pair of Rahl's pants and one of his night shirts. Both were quite large on her small yet well toned frame. By now her waist length red hair had been let out of the tight braid it had been confined in. Rahl had noticed long ago that her hair was as red as the flames that she wielded, a lovely contrast to her silvery gray eyes.

"Better?" He asked as he stood from the spot where he had been kneeling before the fireplace.

"Much," she said softly "Thank you Dark."

He smiled, Dark was the nickname Rowen had given him when they were children. "You haven't called me by that in years." He said as he watched her walk over to the bed. She smiled as she crawled into the very large and comfortable bed. Rowen watched as Rahl undid each little clasp that held his tunic together. Once that was done he removed it, allowing her to see his toned and well defined chest and muscles.

Rowen blushed heavily as Rahl crawled into bed with her. They had often shared a bed, even when they were children if Rowen ever had a nightmare she would come and stay with him. Rowen could feel her face becoming warm as she laid her head on Rahl's bare chest.

Even though she had seen him without his cloths before, being against his bare skin was a whole other story. She snuggled closer to Rahl, his body was warm and she was thankful. For Rahl's bed chambers were often freezing at night.

"Are you warm enough??"

"Yes, very."

She said as she placed a very warm hand upon his chest, causing Rahl to gasp slightly. Then he sighed, as he began to relax enjoying the feel of her hand as it continued to radiate heat "You are, teasing me."

A sly smirk formed on Rowen's soft featured face, making her seam almost wicked, "You think THIS teasing?" She asked in a playful voice, and then moved her heated hand down his body, "that was not even close to teasing, my dear Dark." She said as her hand went under the covers, earning a gasp like moan from Rahl as her fingers wrapped around him. "THIS is teasing." His eyes rolled up into his head, and his back arching slightly.

While his hand was gripping the sheet as she continued her pleasurable torture upon him. This torture caused many moans of pleasure and ecstasy to pass those sensual lips and his breathing to quicken. Though she was not even close to being done with him, Rowen's lips found his pleasure point on his neck. Earning yet even more moans from the powerful man who lay beside her.

"OH you are going to pay for this." Rahl said in a very seductive voice, then without warning pinned Rowen beneath him; causing her to gasp softly.

Their eyes locked together, neither blinking as Rahl's face drew closer and closer. Till his lips were but within a single touch away from hers, "You are a saucy one my dear." He finally said and kissed her soft and tender lips. Every time he touched those lips it was as though he were kissing the petals of a red rose fully in bloom. Rahl's hands moved slowly and softly up her toned arms till his hands found hers, which now lay above her head.

His fingers laced with hers as he continued to kiss her, the kiss which soon became more passionate and longing. "You have been gone from me for far too long my dear." Rahl whispered as his lips made his way down her body. Causing Rowen to arch into his lips as he went further and further south; now lingering just above the belt line of the pants.

Rahl's hands went under the loose fabric of the shirt, pushing it upwards till it was just below her breasts. Now exposing even more of her soft and delicate skin to his wanting lips. Lips that every time they touched her would send wild lightning bolts shooting down her spine.

With every kiss Rowen felt as though her skin was on fire, it coursed through her blood, filling her with the same feeling as always. "Now you are the one who is teasing Dark."

This caused a devilish and seductive smirk to form on the handsome face of Darken Rahl. He moved up to where his face was right above hers, "What do you wish of me my beauty." He whispered in a voice that almost caused Rowen to be a melted puddle beneath this man. Gently she removed one of her hands from his, and then cupped his face. Stroking his cheek with her thumb, this caused Rahl's eyes to close as he savored her touch.

Her lips captured his in another torturously slow kiss, "Be with me, kiss me, and love me, for I am yours Darken Rahl."

Rahl's arms wrapped around her body bringing her close to him as he passionately kissed her, and once again claimed her as his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

_Rowen, you must wake up now. _

_Rowen!_

Rowen's eyes opened, she thought she heard his voice, yet once again she was imagining it. She sat up in her small bed and looked around.

It had been almost a year since Rahl had been killed by the seeker. Rowen hugged her knees to her chest and sighed. A tear slid down her soft cheek only to be wiped away before it could fall free from her face.

_Rahl, _

Down in the underworld Darken Rahl sat on a small cliff, he needed a little bit of time for himself. _Rahl, _he heard her voice echo in his head he knew once again she was shedding tears for him. It broke his heart, not being able to wipe away her tears.

But soon, soon he would be able to again.

Soon, he would return to the land of the living.

Rowen rode into town on her horse; she needed to get more food and supplies. Everyone in the small town knew her by name and face. She mostly kept to herself but occasionally would make conversation.

At that time the Seeker Richard and his friends walked into the town. Cara paid no attention as they walked, her eyes continued to dart around taking in her surroundings.

"Rowen," she said causing the group to turn and look.

Rowen turned and her eyes locked with Cara's. Cara noticed that she was no longer in her black leather and her hair was much longer now. Her eyes grew sad when she saw Rowen's eyes. All the life had left them, now they were a dull grey; no longer the youthful and alive color of silver.

Rowen turned and walked away from Cara's gaze only causing Cara to follow her.

She ran to the town's entrance only to watch Rowen galloping away into the woods.

"Cara, do you know her?"

She sighed, "I did."

"Who is she?"

She turned to look at Richard, "The only person in the world who was Darken Rahl's best friend." But what Cara would say next would send the group into curiosity and confusion.

"Rowen Ahexil was and will be the only woman Darken Rahl ever loved."

Once she had returned home Rowen quickly locked herself inside as she heard Cara approaching.

"Rowen,"

She called but received no answer. "Rowen…Rowen please,"

"Just go away."

Cara heard her say softly and then…nothing.

Cara looked at the door sadly, "I'm sorry," she said before she walked away from the house. Once again Rowen was now alone.

* * *

I apologize for it being so short i have been very busy with school work and all that Jazzy stuff. I just saw the newest episode of Legend of the Seeker and I am very very happy! And so I shall be using some of the stuff that happened in that episode in the next chapter. Love you all my readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Rahl's return

Rahl had been placed successfully into Walter's body, the man who was once his double. Yet now he was wondering around with Richard and his merry band of friends. (A/N: I will be straying from the story line of the series here a bit.)

Cara had been debating whether or not to tell Rahl about Rowen. She walked ahead with Richard but she couldn't help but look back at Rahl. He wasn't smirking, in fact his face held no emotions at all, except she could see a slight hint of sadness in his eyes.

"_Why so sad my lord?" Rowen asked softly. _

"_Why do you call me that?"_

He smiled slightly at the memory, _what else should I address the great Lord Rahl as? She asked with a smile, causing Rahl to smile. "Call me Dark, just like you used to." _

"_Very well, Dark whatever you wish."_

He missed the sound of Rowen's happy voice, the sound of her voice saying his name.

Richard looked back to see his brother with a solemn look on his face. "Cara," he asked softly "Does Rahl look…sad to you?"

She nodded in response, "He is misses Rowen."

"How exactly did they meet?" Kahlan asked, causing Cara to remember the tale.

"They met when they were children. Rowen is an Elemental who can control fire. And as far as I know, she is the only one who holds the power to bring people and things back from the dead without a body or the breath of life." This caught Zed's attention, "How is that possible?"

Cara shrugged "No one knows."

"Tell us the story Cara." Richard asked as he was egger to here the tale of His brother and his love.

"It was many years ago,"

_Rowen ran through the forest, she was being chased by monsters. "Help me!" She screamed, as she ran her hair now resembled a wild flame as the wind caught it. _

_A raging Shadren was chasing her, drool and blood dripped from its mouth. "Please, some one!" _

_She was too frightened to even use her powers. _

_Rowen screamed as she fell down a dark hole soon hitting the hard stone floor. _

_The Shadren looked down at her and roared, he could smell the fresh blood that now poured through the now open wound in the side of her head. _

"_Fire!"_

_She heard a voice shout, as soon the Shadren had hundreds of arrows penetrating its flesh. It roared and ran away. _

"_Are you alright," she heard a soft and tender voice. She looked up and saw a boy looking at her; he had thick wavy dark brown hair, tan skin and a pair of beautiful blue eyes. _

_He lowered his hand to her, "Take my hand." Rowen reached up and took it, and he lifted her up out of the hole. _

_Rowen saw a dozen D'Haran solders, "Did that creature hurt you?" The boy asked only to receive a soft no in reply. _

"_My name is Darken Rahl," she looked at him wide eyed. Causing him to laugh softly, "What is your name?"_

"_R-Rowen, Ahexil" Darken Rahl smiled, "Pretty name." _

"_My lord, look out!"_

_Shouted a solder as the Shadren appeared behind the two children, about to kill Darken. _

"_NO!" Rowen shouted as a red hot flame shot out from her hand, shielding Darken Rahl from the creature's claws. The Shadren screamed as it died. _

_Darken Rahl looked at the red haired girl next to him her eyes, once silver were now completely black. _

"_My lord, are you alright?"_

_Rahl did not respond, he only continued to stare at the girl before him. Who soon fell forward into his arms as she lost all consciousness. _

"And that's the whole story." Cara finished, leaving the group stunned. "That day Darken Rahl and Rowen Ahexil became the closest of friends."

Rahl chuckled, "You did leave one part out Cara." The group flinched at the sudden sound of his voice. "The Shadren did indeed attack me and that Rowen saved my butt as it were.

He said from his place at the base of the tree; "You let a Shadren attack you?" Richard said in somewhat shock.

"I was 13, and my powers were still developing. But, I was so distracted by Rowen's beauty." He paused, "her eyes captured me the moment I looked into them. They were the color of the purist silver."

"They aren't any more," Cara said with sadness lingering in her voice. "All the life is gone from her eyes. They are but a dull gray now."

Rahl's eyes closed and a single tear was shed.

Richard looked over at Rahl just in time to see the tear drop fall from his brother's face. _He sheds tears for her? _Richard thought _he must truly love her._

A loud bang echoed through the forest causing every one to flinch.

Cara looked into the sky, and saw a black cloud of smoke. Her heart raced when she realized where the explosion had come from. "ZED" She screamed as she turned to look at the group.

The look on her face was one of terror. "Teleport us NOW!" she yelled in an almost begging voice. Something she never had done before.

"Gather around quickly and hang onto me!" Cara pulled Rahl into the now tight group as Zed began to chant.

In a flash they were back in the small village. Cara immediately went off running, "Cara!"

Richard shouted, as they ran after her. Suddenly it all hit Rahl; Cara never acted this worried or fearful unless it was Rowen that was in danger.

"No," he whispered loudly as he gained in speed catching up to Cara.

They burst through the clearing to see Rowen's cabin on fire.

Rahl took Kahlan's dagger and cut the ropes around his wrists and shed his cloak before he ran into the burning cabin.

"(_Coughing)_ Rowen _(Coughing)_ where are you! Answer me!"

He ran up the set of stairs to find her on the ground under a beam "Rowen!"

He ran to her and began to lift the heavy beam, "Zed! Put out the fire," Cara screamed

Another set of hands appeared and Rahl looked up and saw his brother. "Lift!" with some effort the beam lifted off of Rowen and then Rahl picked her up in his arms and carried her out.

"Zed, you have to heal her now!"

Rowen was covered in soot and blood filled her mouth. "Move!" Zed shouted as he kneeled down and slammed his hand on Rowen's chest. Causing an electrical surge to run throughout her body; she her back arched as Zed began the spell.

Rahl watched, hoping, praying that she would live. When the spell was finished Rowen's body fell back down.

"Rowen?"

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to her, "Rowen? Please wake up."

He then leaned further down till his lips were next to her ear. The group could hear him whispering something but they couldn't make out what it was.

Then Rahl kissed her, and he pulled away just as Rowen began to gasp for air. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "You're safe now." The rest of the group looked on in awe at how loving a gentle the once great tyrant was with this fiery-haired woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Rowen awakened to find herself in a cave; she could hear the sound of down pouring rain from outside. Three people lay asleep by large fire, one, she recognized as the Seeker. She moved further away glaring at the man who killed her beloved Darken Rahl.

"Rowen?"

She looked up at Cara who was starring at her, "Rahl went to bathe," she pointed "Down that way." Her gaze softened slightly…so he was alive and he had saved her from the fire. She did hear his voice! Slowly she got up and made her way down the tunnel that Cara had pointed too.

Rowen walked quietly down the long tunnel till she saw the light from the natural light of the spring. Tears weld up in her eyes at the sight of him; he was there right in front of her. Rahl's back was facing her, and he had no idea that she was even there behind him. Slowly Rowen removed her cloths and, as quietly as a whisper, she got into the water. Rahl froze when he felt the soft flesh of familiar hands upon his skin; while her lips placing gentle kisses upon his back and shoulders.

He turned and pulled her against him pressing his lips against hers in a long awaited kiss. Tears fell from Rowen's eyes as Rahl kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him tight, kissing him back with much passion and longing. "Rowen," he spoke her name in a whisper before kissing her again. Burying his fingers into her long and think fiery red locks "My love don't cry, Please…please don't cry anymore. I cannot bear to see you cry anymore."

"I am crying because I am happy." She said as more tears fell as her hold on Rahl tightened. "I have missed you so much Dark." She said as more tears fell as her hold on Rahl tightened.

He smiled softly "I have missed you to." Rahl said softly before he continued to kiss her, "I had to come back to you. I made sure no matter what happened I would have a way to come back to you."

Rahl sighed "Every time you called out to me. I heard you; I could hear the sadness in your voice. I wanted to be there to wipe away your tears, to hold you…to kiss you." Rowen kissed him feverishly and passionately, Rahl's arms pulled her closer to him. His fingers deeply massaging the flesh beneath his hands, "Rowen" he moaned her name as she kissed him; their tongues dancing together, fighting for dominance.

Rowen moaned as she felt his hands go further and further down. Following every little curve and line of her body, taking in every inch of her with his hands. Something he had missed, the smoothness and softness of her skin was so intoxicating to him. A deep moan resonated in his throat as her lips found his neck. Slowly his hand traveled south beneath the water, Rowen's head lurched backwards as Rahl's fingers touched her sensitive spot. How she missed the touch of his fingers. "How I have missed the feel of your skin. I have been aching to touch you, to feel you once more against me." Rahl's voice was now low and husky as he claimed her lips in a deep heated kiss.

Rowen's moans increased as his fingers continued to work their magic upon her; slowly bringing her to the peak of her pleasure. She ripped away from Rahl's lips only to bury her face into his neck, her nails dug into his skin as reached the summit. She held onto him as her body began to softly shake, but Rahl certainly wasn't finished yet.

Carefully as he held her he sat down in the water, bringing her into his lap. They shared a few more soft kisses as Rahl repositioned himself. "I will be as gentle as possible my love. I know that it has been sometime for you."

"I never wanted anyone else but you." She said softly as she kissed him. Slowly and as gently as he could, he entered her. Stopping for a brief moment when she hissed in pain; giving her gentle kisses each time to help ease her pain. But soon her moans of pain became ones of pleasure. Rowen's hands heated up and she began to trail her hands down his back. Rahl's eyes nearly rolled back into his head due to the pleasurable warmth of her hands and her lips.

Slowly and gently Rowen began to rock her hips back and forth, slowly increasing the pleasure for both of them. Their arms were wrapped around one another, hands constantly keeping contact with each other's flesh. "I still fear that this is but a dream," Rowen said softly. Rahl kissed her upon her lips, lips that were still soft as rose petals.

"If it is my beloved, then let us never wake." He whispered upon her lips "Let us stay here always. Together." He kissed her again, this time with all the pent up passion and love and lust he had for her. Rowen reacted with the same amount of emotion. Their arms tightened around one another as Rowen's head fell back at the building pleasure, exposing her neck to him.

His lips trailed kisses upon the delicate flesh of her neck till he found her spot. Her moans increased all the while she tried to keep them quiet. Which became more and more difficult due to the building pleasure that was cause by Rahl's increasing speed.

"Oh god," she gasped in pleasure as she held onto him, digging her hand into his luscious hair. Their lips inches apart from one another as they panted and moan as their climax kept building.

With one final moan and gasp from the both of them their reached the summit of their pleasure together. Rahl kissed his beloved several times before he withdrew from her. Now leaning up against the side of the spring, he held her in his arms. He could feel her heart's rapid beets matching his.

Rowen moaned softly as Rahl's lips placed a few gentle kisses upon her shoulder neck and cheek.

"I love you," he said in a hushed and breathy tone "I love you."

Tears fell from Rowen's eyes, "I love you Dark," she said as she kissed him. "I love you, never leave my side again."

He chuckled softly, "Next time I will just take you with me." She knew he was joking but she still couldn't help but smile at his comment.

"You better."

Rahl laughed as he embraced her in his arms holding her as tight as possible.


End file.
